


Birthday Boy

by darkroses



Series: The Alpha's Home [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Omega Dean, Sibling Incest, Some Plot, Sub Dean, Sub Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroses/pseuds/darkroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Sammy's sixteenth birthday. He hasn't presented yet but his alpha has a special birthday present planned for him. </p><p>One shot from 'The Alpha's Home' series. You don't have to read that story to follow this one, but it may help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't read The Alpha's Home, a short summary of that is Castiel bought both Sam and Dean after Dean presented. He believes Sam is going to present as an omega like Dean and Sam is treated accordingly.

It was the morning of Sam’s sixteenth birthday and he was happy. He spent the night in Alpha’s bed and they had sex a couple times. It was nice and Sam enjoyed the one on one time. However, he was looking forward to spending time with Dean and Alpha that evening.

Sam turned in bed to face his alpha after he picked up his teddy bear off the floor. He didn’t want to get punished for not having the bear with him. He curled his naked body next to Alpha’s clothed body. It used to bother him that Alpha got to wear more clothing but it didn’t anymore. Sam wasn’t really sure why that was. He just saw the difference as a status thing and more importantly a sign that he and Dean were cherished now.

He felt Alpha kiss him on the top of his head and Sam smiled as Castiel said, “Happy birthday Little Omega, did you sleep well?”

Sam hummed and snuggled into his alpha. “Yes, Alpha. Thank you, Alpha.”  He closed his eyes again against his alpha’s chest. He didn’t want to go to school today but he knew Alpha wouldn’t allow him to skip to hang out with Dean. Sam had grown used to not having any choices. Everything down to his haircut and when he trimmed his nails was decided for him. It made him feel special, but it made Dean grumble. Sam giggled a little at the thought of Dean grumbling.

Castiel poked Sam in the side and asked, “What is funny, Sam?”

Sam giggled harder and said, “Dean being grumpy because you make our choices for us.”

Castiel rolled his eyes and reprimanded, “Do not tease your brother.” Sam pouted and Castiel sighed, “Go get your cock cage. You get to wear that to school today.”

Sam got up out of bed with his teddy bear and went into the bathroom. He sat the bear down on the counter then he carefully washed and dried the cage. He wore it a lot because he liked it. Alpha had bought a special one for him. He didn’t normally wear it to school because Alpha didn’t want to distract him from his studies. However, Sam figured that Alpha knew today was a lost cause anyways. He was excited about his birthday.

Sam grabbed his bear before heading back in the bedroom with the cage. He handed it to Alpha who was sitting up on the bed now. Then Sam laid down and spread his legs. He stared at the ceiling as he felt Castiel touch him. Sam picked at the foot of his bear as Castiel played with his dick. It wasn’t enough to get him hard and he knew Castiel was inspecting.

He was startled when Castiel commented, “You’re getting big for an omega.”

Sam frowned and looked down as Castiel slipped the cage around his cock and balls in one swift movement. He asked nervously, “Is that bad? Will I need a reduction? I don’t.. I don’t..” Sam wasn’t even sure what he didn’t want. He just didn’t want his alpha not to like his body.

Castiel said softly, “Shh Little Omega, you’re fine. Your brother isn’t exactly small either. You might grow to be bigger than Dean is all. I am sure Dean’s ego will be hurt but he will get over it.”

Sam blushed and asked, “Can we talk about something else?”

Castiel chuckled and kissed the cage. “Sure, we can talk about how you’ll be presenting soon and I can’t wait to lick the slick that comes out of your ass.”

Sam groaned because he really wanted that.

++

Benny Laffite was the principal at the local omega school. He watched Sammy Winchester-Novak walk into the school. Sammy hadn’t presented but he was still mated. Benny didn’t like that but there was nothing illegal about what has done to Sam. He knew in all likelihood Sammy would be an omega. The thing was Sammy didn’t look a thing like his older omega brother.

Unlike every other omega Benny had met Sammy had no issue looking someone in the eye and he was intelligent. Not to say omegas weren’t smart, it was just Sammy was brighter than most of his peers. Benny also realized that Castiel put a lot of pressure on Sammy to perform well in school. Most parents didn’t care if their omega learned anything in school.

He smelled whiskey and saw Bobby Singer, the shop teacher. Bobby grunted, “It is Sam’s birthday today.”

Benny frowned and asked, “Sixteen?” Bobby nodded and affirmative. Then Benny drawled, “Wonderful, most don’t make it that age.”

Bobby grunted and stated, “Sammy is walking a little funny today.”

Benny followed Bobby’s eyes and Sam was walking funny. He had a slight bow to his legs that looked like a limp. Benny shrugged and stated as if it was nothing, “His alpha probably just beat him in between the legs. I will get the nurse to see if he wants some ice.”

Bobby shook his head and asked, “Why is it okay to beat these kids? No one gives two shits about them.”

Benny moved away from the wall and smiled, “We do what we can, Bobby. We can’t save them all.” He started to walk toward his office when he turned back and said, “Five bucks he is a beta.” Just because the statistics said Sam was going to be an omega didn’t mean Benny didn’t have his doubts.

++

Sam was confused when he got called to the nurse’s office but he went without complaint. He sat down on the table and waited. The nurse, Meg, came in with an ice pack. She sat down on her little stool and Sam eyed her suspiciously. He wondered if he should ask for them to call Alpha but he didn’t want to overstep or be dramatic.

Meg smiled and said softly, “Some of your teachers noticed that you were walking a little funny today. Do you want to tell me what your alpha did? You won’t get in any trouble and I won’t tell him.”

Sam was pretty sure his face turned bright red. He was mortified because lying was forbidden. He had to tell her the truth. Sam looked down in an embarrassment and said softly, “He.. ah.. caged me up down there.” Sam motioned toward his crotch and hoped she understood. He didn’t really want to have to spell it out to her.

Meg asked kindly, “Is it too tight or causing you pain?”  

Sam shook his head no and apologized, “Sorry, I caused all this trouble. I will try to walk better so I don’t draw attention to myself.”

Meg smiled and stood up. She pushed Sam’s shoulder and he laid down on the table. Meg said kindly, “I know those can be uncomfortable, Sam. You have nothing to apologize for.” She put an ice pack in his hand and tossed a sheet over him. Then she winked and said, “Relax, you can put that down there and it might help. I will be back to check on you later.”

Sam had nothing to say to that. He just stared at Meg as she exited the room. He looked at the ice pack after she left and he plopped it on his face. This was embarrassing. He was hoping the ice would numb his brain so he could forget this ever happened.

++

Meg left the nurse’s office and turned to Benny and Bobby. She whispered, “Cock cage.”

Bobby frowned and argued, “He hasn’t presented yet. I know Castiel mated with him to calm him but I think when I told him to do that, he understood to do it once then wait until Sam was older.”

Benny rolled his eyes and stated, “Sammy is cute. If I owned him, I would knot him any chance I got but given that the kid may not be an omega.”

Meg grinned, “He is cute and very submissive. He’s an omega. I don’t want to hear any more nonsense about him being a beta or an alpha.” Meg had enough of this gossip about Sam. He was a good omega and everyone needed to cut him some slack.

++

Sam was grumbling like Dean when he got home. Dean was working on something in the garage. Sam had no idea what. His brother smiled at him and asked, “Bad day, Sammy?”

Sam shot Dean a bitch face and said weakly, “Understatement, Alpha made me go to school with a cock cage on and people noticed. I got called into the nurse’s office. I told her because Alpha will punish me for lying. She gave me an ice pack and a sheet to cover up with then she let me rest in her office the rest of the day. I was bored and now I have homework.”

Dean, as Sam could have predicted, burst out laughing. He watched Dean hug his belly in laughter and it just made Sam angry. Right when Sam was going to tell Dean off for being a jerk, his brother calmed and said, “I’m sorry for laughing at you, Sammy.”

Sam frowned and saw Dean looking behind him at something. He turned his head slightly and smelled Alpha. Sam turned and ran to Alpha. He wrapped his arms around him and declared, “I love you, Alpha and I am so glad you’re home.”

Dean was still laughing softly when Castiel said to Sam, “I love you and your brother.” Castiel looked up at Dean and asked, “What is so funny Dean?”

Dean broke down laughing again and said in between laughs, “Sammy spent the day in the nurse’s office because of the cock cage.”

++

After Dean got done with his laughing spell which Sam was certain resulted in a spanking for Dean. Sam got to have his birthday pizza and pie. They never had cake because Dean liked pie. Dean made him a pie for his birthday and Sam was thrilled about it. Alpha blew out his candles for him and Sam wondered what alpha wished for him. Sam knew omegas never blew out their birthday candles or made wishes. It was their alpha’s job to do that because it was part of caring for an omega.

Sam knew he was going to get a special treat tonight and when he finally got led back to Alpha’s bedroom with Dean, he was giddy with excitement. Castiel had both of them strip down until they were naked. Castiel still had him caged but Sam didn’t mind.

Castiel ordered, “Sammy, lay down on the bed and spread your legs.” Sam did as he was told and he felt the cage being removed. Then he felt Castiel palming him until he was hard. Castiel kissed the side of Sam’s face and whispered, “I want to watch you fuck your brother.”

Sam stared at his alpha for a moment. He wasn’t expecting that. He had never fucked anyone. Dean and Alpha had both fucked him but Sam never topped anyone. It was a little thrilling for Sam to get to do that but he was uncertain. Sam moved Alpha’s hand away from his groin so he could think clearly and admitted, “I.. I’ve never done that.”

Castiel smiled and brushed Sam’s hair out of his face. He said gently, “I know that is why I am offering. If you don’t want to that is okay. You don’t have to if you’re uncomfortable with the idea.”

Sam frowned and squirmed a little bit. He said nervously, “But I am the youngest.”

Castiel sighed and said simply, “That doesn’t matter, Little Omega. You won’t hurt your brother. He is fine with it. I discussed it with him earlier. You are smaller than me and you don’t have a knot. It will be a lot easier for him to handle.”

Sam nodded and asked innocently, “If I don’t like it, can I stop?”

Castiel smiled and affirmed, “At any time. How do you stop something sexual for any reason?”

Sam continued to frown and said, “Say stop or no.”

Castiel nodded said gently, “Very good, Sammy.  Now, I had Dean get himself ready for you.”

Sam rolled over toward Dean who was sitting on the opposite side of the bed. He kissed his brother’s shoulder. Then up Dean’s neck and over Castiel’s mating bite. He kissed until he reached Dean’s mouth. Then he French kissed Dean for a few moments until he could smell Dean’s slick.

When Sam pulled away he heard Castiel state, “Good omegas.”

Sam keened with the praise and went back to kissing his brother. Dean pulled away and laid down on the bed on his belly. Sam kissed down Dean’s back to his hole and licked it. Dean groaned and Sam smiled. He poked Dean’s hole with his tongue and lapped up the slick. It was sweet and amazing. It made him want to growl in possessiveness which was a foreign concept for Sam.

He slipped his tongue inside of Dean and wiggled it around. Dean was loosened up. Sam licked until he felt Dean’s muscles contract and he came on the bedspread. Sam was silently thankful Alpha had more than one bedspread.

Sam pulled away and ran his hand through the slick. He coated his hard dick with it then he went back to Dean’s hole. Sam glanced at Alpha and got an affirming nod. Then he slowly started to sink it. Sam closed his eyes because the feeling was overwhelming and he wasn’t sure he liked it. It was hot and tight around his dick. It was a lot of pleasure at once and Sam liked the delay in orgasming. He knew this wouldn’t give him the delay he liked.

Still, Sam pulled out then back in and repeated the process. It felt good but not as good as being fucked. After a couple dozen strokes, Alpha stopped him. He watched as Alpha secured a leather band around the base of his dick. Then Alpha explained, “It will keep you from coming.”

Sam smiled and said happily, “Thank you, Alpha.” He thrust back into Dean and set a harder pace. His dick ached now with the pressure of not being able to come and he loved every minute of it. Dean was gasping below him because Sam figured out where Dean’s prostate was and he was aiming for it.

Sam fucked Dean hard until he was covered in sweat and his hair was sticking to his forehead. Then he turned to Castiel and asked breathlessly, “May I come, Alpha?”

Castiel smiled and kissed him as he took off the leather strap from his dick. He whispered, “Yes.” Then Sam thrust back into Dean and came hard. It was the best orgasm of his life. He saw stars and he wanted to do it again. He hoped Alpha would let him do it again.

After a few moments, Sam came to his senses and pulled out of his brother. Then he said plopped down in the middle of the bed. He caught his breath and said, “That was good. Thank you, Alpha. Thank you, Dean.”

Dean grumbled, “You’re a sadistic little shit, Sammy.”

Castiel warned, “Dean.”

Dean grumbled and recanted, “Sorry, Sammy. You were just hitting my prostate so much it overstimulated me. I was coming dry.”

Sam rolled over onto his belly and said tiredly, “Then I guess, Alpha will have to fuck me.”

Castiel ran a hand over Sam’s bare ass and said softly, “Of course, Little Omega.”

Sam smiled because this was the best birthday yet.


End file.
